The color display capability of a liquid crystal display device is generally described by the number of bits of grayscales which the liquid crystal display device can display on each color channel. For example, if the liquid crystal display device can display 256 (28) grayscales on each color channel, it is called a 8-bit liquid crystal display device; if it can display 64 (26) grayscales on each color channel, it is called a 6-bit liquid crystal display device; if it can display 8 (23) grayscales on each color channel, it is called a 3-bit liquid crystal display device.
The high bit color depth supports more fine color resolution, which makes the color performance better. From the perspective of the picture display effect, the liquid crystal display device with high bit color depth can make the color transition smoother, and the color is richer and more vivid. The higher the bit value is, the better the color transition will be.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.